Journals, Men, and Complication
by iska-omori
Summary: !Not Kames!- Miranda has been dragged to LA because her twin sister Sammie wants to be 'discovered'. She is keeping a journal of everything that happens until she can return home. EVERYTHING. And this is her journals. KendallxOCxJames Rated M for lang
1. Chapter 1

Sooo I have this new idea and I need a break from writing on Kendall and James. So I had this idea to make a story out of journals.

Here it is, my idea! Let me know what you think?

I know I use some names a lot. It's because I like these names, so it's easy for me to envision them. ^_^

* * *

So here is what's going on.

Miranda and her twin sister Sammie have moved temporarily to the Palm Woods so that Sammie can do a bunch of auditions in LA in attempts to be 'discovered'. These are the journal entries of Miranda. Miranda is rather untalented and quirky teenage who got dragged along for the ride. She is writing this journal so that she can remember everything that happens so when she returns home, she can inform her best friend Jesse of her 'adventures'.

Continue!

* * *

**Day one at the Palm Woods. 12:30pm**

That creepy Bitters guy was literally looking down my shirt. Please do not ever do that again Sir Creeps-a-lot. He had to be at least forty years old and none to good looking. In fact he probably has herpes. Why did my parents have to choose to stay here at the Palm Woods instead of a normal hotel with normal people! Oh right, because Sammie is a twit and deserves the best out of her rising star experience. What does that even mean?

Not the point of this diary entry though! I'm keeping this diary for the sake of when I return home to my lovely friend, she can read alllll about my experiences while I was away. Best thing is, I won't have to forget a single thing when I'm talking to her about it!

Blah! Now to the real point of this first entry! This diary entry is about the sexy boys I saw by the pool side on my way up to my room. There were four of them and I could tap each one up and down the block. The first one was tall and blond. His nose was kind of big but I have a kind of big nose too! Who would I be to judge? Anyways, the next one was taller than the rest and he has brown hair. It was cut short and sort of looked like that annoying Justin Beiber kid's hair. However, this normal sized guy (Beaver is a midget, cough cough) looked waaaayyyy hotter with the hair cut. Then the other two were much shorter than the first two. One was Mexican and the other one had black hair. He was wearing a polo with a sweater vest. Sooo nerdish.

Well, signing out for now. I'm off to creep on the hotel residents.

* * *

**Day one at the Palm Woods 1:30pm**

Ahhhh! I'm back and I creeped! I swear I nearly humped the wall in the elevator when Kendall got off. Oh, Kendall is the tall blonde one with the biggish nose. He was such a sweetie! I would have pounced had it not been for some old lady and a red headed kid on the elevator as well. Booooo! Okay, so I was running to the elevator to creep in the lobby but it was about to shut and I had heard from creepy Bitters that the elevators have been incredibly slow. Well, being the lazy ass I am, I didn't want to take the stairs. So there I am booking it to the elevator and it's just about to close and Kendall sticks his arm in the door for me to get on. Like, what if the doors didn't stop closing and his arm got chopped off? What if, man? Anyway, so I got on an he smiled at me and I smiled at him and he was like' Hey I'm Kendall." and I'm all like, "hey I'm Miranda." and then we were quiet and went to the lobby.

Once in the lobby I stalked Kendall all the way to the pool doors where Bitters stopped me. Apparently I can't go in the pool area with out a cover charge? Since when does a hotel charge it's guests to use the pool. Isn't it supposed to be free? Just before I got the chance to unleash my fury on The Creeper, the hottie Mexican came over and tried to get into the pool area. Bitters stopped him too. Our conversation went like this,

"Dude, he won't let you in."

"Why?"

"Apparently you have to have a cover charge."

The Mexican hottie glared at Bitters, "Really? Do I have to get Katie down here?"

Bitters then proceeded to scramble of to his office.

I have no idea who Katie is, but I am sure glad she can scare The Creeper away. The hottie introduced himself as Carlos and we walked into the pool area together. I spilt to the right and took a seat under some bushes and a tree. From there the creeping began.

* * *

I think this will just be a fun relase for my over active imagination. I always think up crazy little scenarios about the boys, all the time! Tell me if it is good or absolutely horrible blows and is despicable, but do it nicely!~iska


	2. Chapter 2

I gots no reviews...aw...

PLEASE READ

* * *

**Day Two**

**9:00am**

Woke up to my own screaming. I had forgotten where I was and for some god awful reason my mind decided to convince me that I was kidnapped and being held hostage. The things I can dream of, it is amazing. Well on the bright side, before I dreamt about kidnapping I was dreaming about Kendall. We were by the poolside and he was holding my hands and looking into my eyes. Then he swooped in an kissed me. It never seemed like the kiss would end, but I supposed that's because a minute in dream world is like twenty minutes or so. See, I learned something from Inception. So Mom came running in the room to see if I was dying or something due to the screaming, but then just dismissed me when she didn't see any blood. Like she even said, "Oh, you aren't bleeding". I mean come on Mom, you could have at least asked what was wrong with me. Tsk, some loving parent right?

**11:00am**

Nobody is in the apartment. I crawled out of my bedroom only a few minutes ago and nobody was here. They didn't even bother to tell me they were leaving. I open the fridge and see a box of baking soda. Freshener I suppose. But there is no food. I checked the cupboards too, nothing, nada, zip! What the hell am I supposed to eat, huh? I bet the family went out to breakfast and planned on just bringing me back leftovers to eat. They could be so rude sometimes.

I pulled on a hoodie over my Unicorn Battle Droids t-shirt. My favoriteest t-shirt ever by the way. It's the name of the band Jesse and I tried to form like six years ago when we were 11. Mom let us make shirts and bracelets and everything. I kind of just accepted them as my birthday presents when Mom and Dad told me they were. So after putting on a hoodie I went out into the hall to go and see if I could find a vending machine to waste my last three precious allowance dollars that I was really saving for a souvenir for Jesse. I needed food and I think she'd understand.

**11:36am**

So I went to go get vending machine substance for my stomach and I was ploughed over by those hotties! Worst part of it was that they didn't even stop to say sorry or anything! That was until I chased after the demons and ploughed them over! I ran after them until they stopped just outside the gym. I hid behind the corner and spied on them, they were arguing about something or other stupid when I jumped out from behind the wall. I yelled "hey!". And they all turned to look at me, then I went running. I ran with my arms open wide and ploughed them over. I clothes lined Carlos and the nerdy guy. I ran head on into the tall sexy brunette and took them down. Kendall was taken down by Carlos who attempted to grab at his shirt for balance. No matter! I took them down!

I sprung back up and pointed down triumphantly. "Ha! That's what you get for being rude!" I cried. The nerd was rubbing his head and mumbling about something. Kendall and Carlos were untangling themselves from each other. I looked like they were trying to do the do if y'know what I mean. The sexy brunette was looking at me dead on, smiling. He looked happy that I had just slammed into him an took him down.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked pointing my boney finger in his face.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked springing up and standing in front of me so that my finger was jabbed into his abdomen.

His abs were rock hard. I felt no pudge giving away under my finger. I pulled my hand away before I was overwhelmed and felt up his stomach. I began thinking and stroked my chin as if I had a beard. It always make people think "what the heck is she doing?".

"Are you crazy? She's psycho!" The nerd exclaimed standing up with the help of the wall as a support.

"Yeah and Camille isn't?" the sexy brunette said still holding my gaze with his. Why the hell couldn't I just look away? It was like a painting I never ever wanted to look away from. Like if I did, I would somehow die inside and a part of me would be missing forever! "Well?" He asked.

"Well, I think I'm free tonight. But I'm really hungry now." I smile real big and flutter my eyelashes like a princess in a stupid movie.

Sexy boy smiled at me and nodded. "We can get food now. I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry…" Kendall muttered.

I snapped a glare in his direction.

James slipped his hand into mine and began pulling me down the hall towards somewhere that had food. Kendall glared back at me from down the hall and I heard Carlos say something that sounded like, "he acts like they've been together forever" and then the nerd replied with something that involved the word "alone".

Sexy boy stopped abruptly and I smacked into his back.

"I'm James," he said turning on his heel to face me.

Oh so we're just now introducing our selves? Hey wanna go out with me? Oh yeah you're just a total stranger and I totally trust you wont' take me to a van down by the river! How could I not have noticed I didn't know his name. "I'm Miranda," I said.

Right now I'm just getting my shoes and some normal clothes on. I'm probably taking forever and he's waiting in the kitchen for me. Well, see ya after we eat!

**2:00pm**

Just got home and Mom was freaking out because I wasn't there when they came home. Excuse me, didn't you guys ditch me? Shouldn't I have been the one freaking out? I'm sorry I didn't know I should have waited all day for you to show up! Didn't know I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment!

Thank god I had James just drop me off at the elevators, couldn't imaging what my Dad would say if he seen me with him.

Aside from Mom freaking out the date was amazing! James took me to this place down the street that sold Philly Cheese Steaks! I freaking love Philly Cheese Steaks! So we each got a cheese steak and a large drink and some fries to share. We didn't have time to talk while eating because we were stuffing our faces with amazing food from heaven! Now and then we would look at each other make eye contact then I'd always cross my eyes which caused us both to laugh and cover our mouths to keep the food in.

Just when I didn't think I could eat anymore I saw these people order an ice cream sundae and I just had to have it. Of course I didn't was to impose on James, that would be rude. So I didn't say anything. Well apparently James saw me looking at the sundae and pulled the waitress aside and ordered one! I got so red because it was so sweet and he didn't have to do that!

Then as we were leaving and practically waddling down the street towards the hotel he asked if we could go out again sometime and I was like "yeah". Then he smiled real big and we walked in silence to the hotel and here I am! Well here I am after Mom freaked out. She didn't even tell me where they went.

Oh and final note for now, Sammie got an audition call back for tomorrow at 9am. Not to be mean but I hope she doesn't get the part, I don't want to be in LA forever. Buuttt if forever in LA means forever with James, then heck yes! Get it Sammie!

* * *

No reviews? Awwwwwwww!~iska


End file.
